codegeassfandomcom-20200222-history
Code Geass Wiki:Episode Summary Unit
Purpose of the project The purpose of the project is to add a detailed plot summary to every episode of Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion and Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2. If you have any questions you can contact the unit leader J two (Talk). How to participate Below is a list of the remaining episodes that still need a plot summary added to them. If there is a particular episode you would like to write a summary for then just put your name by it in parenthesis. After that, simply watch the episode and write down a summary of what happens (the first few episodes are great examples of how it should be written and some guidelines are listed below as well). Once you have published the summary the episode will be removed from the list. Even if some minor editing or pictures need to be added you will still receive credit for creating the summary (as long as it meets the standards of this wiki). Please follow the Code Geass Wiki:Manual of Style and Code Geass Wiki:Speculation Policy. Contribution Box For those who contribute to the project, you may use the Contributon Box associated with this project. Episode Summary Contributors Guidelines for Writing a Summary *The summary should go under the section called "Plot". *It should be a detailed summary with descriptions of what happened and to whom it happened but not really any direct quotes. *Every significant change of scene within the episode should be a new paragraph. *A link to another page should only be done the first time you mention it (e.g. you don't need a link to Lelouch's wiki page every time you say his name, just the first time). Episodes Remaining Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion *The Black Knights (episode) *Tracks of Mask (episode) *Refrain (episode) *Guren Dances (episode) *Battle for Narita (episode) *The Messenger from Kyoto (episode) (J two) *Shirley at Gunpoint (episode) *Geass vs. Geass (episode) *Cheering Mao (episode) *Nunnally Held Hostage (episode) *Knight (episode) *The Truth of the Mask (episode) *I Order you, Suzaku Kururugi (episode) (J two) *Island of the Gods (episode) *Battle for Kyushu (episode) *Declaration at the School Festival (episode) *Bloodstained Euphie (episode) *At Least with Sorrow (episode) *The Collapsing Stage (episode) *Zero (episode) Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 *The Day a Demon Awakens (episode) *Plan For Independent Japan (episode) *Imprisoned in Campus (episode) *Counterattack at the Gallows (episode) *Knights of the Round (episode) *Operation Pacific Ocean Ambush (episode) *The Abandoned Mask (episode) *One Million Miracles (episode) *A Bride in the Vermilion Forbidden City (episode) *When Shen Hu Wins Glory (episode) *Power of Passion (episode) *Love Attack! (episode) *Assassin from the Past (episode) *Geass Hunt (episode) *The Cs' World (episode) *United Federation of Nations Resolution Number One (episode) *The Taste of Humiliation (episode) *Final Battle Tokyo II (episode) *Betrayal (episode) *Emperor Dismissed (episode) *The Ragnarök Connection (episode) *Emperor Lelouch (episode) *Schneizel's Guise (episode) *The Grip of Damocles (episode) *Re; (episode) Code Geass: Akito the Exiled *The Wyvern Arrives (episode) *The Wyvern Divided (episode) *The Brightness Falls (episode) *Memories of Hatred (episode) *To Beloved Ones (episode)